Harry Potter and What Could Have Been: Year Two
by KimTomPW
Summary: Second part to my Harry Potter and What Could Have Been series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Ron's Message for Dobby

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Harry Potter and What Could Have Been: Year 2

Chapter 1 Ron's Message for Dobby

It was now July 31, 1992, and Ron Weasley hadn't heard from or seen Draco Malfoy. He hoped that they were still friends after what happened a couple of weeks prior.

Ron was supposed to befriend Harry Potter and hand him to Voldemort. He had unknowingly done so, and regretted it.

They would be going back to Hogwarts in a month. This would be Ron's sister, Ginny's, first time going. Ron had taken notice that she had been asking him a lot of questions, a lot being about Harry.

Ron was walking down the stairs when he noticed his father and Draco's dad standing at the door. Standing next to Mr. Malfoy was a creature he'd never seen before, but knew it was a house-elf. It had massive eyes and eyes like a bat.

"Welcome, Lucius. And hello, Dobby," Mr. Weasley greeted.

He smiled warmly down at the elf. Mr. Weasley liked all magically creatures unless they had done something harmful.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy," Ron said as he took the last step. "Is Draco with you?"

"No, I'm afraid Narcissa and Draco are off visiting Bella in Azkaban," Mr. Malfoy replied.

This surprised Ron some because Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy's sister, wasn't someone they talked about offten. Ron figured it was because they were still claming to have been under the Dark Lord's power after his disappearance.

"Oh. Would you fancy something to eat, Mr. Malfoy? I was about to make myself a sandwich," Ron said.

Mr. Malfoy put one hand in the air and shook it.

"No need to. I'll have Dobby do it," he said, looking down at the elf.

"Yes, Master," Dobby nodded, and started following Ron into the kitchen.

"And Dobby," Mr. Malfoy said, causing Dobby to turn back, "do whatever he tells you."

"Yes, Master," the little elf nodded.

Ron, feeling somewhat embarrassed, cleared his throat and looked down at Dobby and said, "Right. Come on, Dobby, the kitchen's this way."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Dobby said, making Ron groan some.

He'd always wanted a house elf, but now that he was getting a taste of what it would be like, he hated the formality of it all. He still liked the idea of a house elf, because for one they actually wanted to work for nothing, but having them call you master and all that made him fell uncomfortable.

Ron was getting out the bread when he heard his father ask Mr. Malfoy, "Is this it?"

"Yes. This diary was the Dark Lord's," Ron heard Mr. Malfoy say, causing Ron the drop the butter knife.

His mother's head soon pocked through the door.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The knife slipped," Ron explained.

His mum nodded and left.

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Ron heard Mr. Weasley ask.

"The plan's to get it into Hogwarts," Mr. Malfoy answered.

Ron's eye grew and he nearly dropped the butter knife again. Dobby didn't seem to be paying any attention, but Ron could tell the house elf looked nervous.

"But, it's just a diary," Mr. Weasley said as Ron pressed an ear to the door to hear better.

"The Dark Lord entrusted me with it. So, it obviously has something hidden in it,"Mr. Malfoy said.

Ron was in complete shock. How could Mr. Malfoy do this? Especially with Draco at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Weasley…" Dobby started, pulling on Ron's trousers.

"Shhh," Ron told the elf, putting his index finger to his mouth.

"That Potter boy slipped through the cracks far too many times," Mr. Malfoy said quite loudly this time. "It comes to an end this school year."

Ron sank to the floor in disbelief and muttered angrily, "No!" He couldn't let anything bad happen to Harry, no matter if they were supposed to be enemies.

As Dobby came closer, Ron grabbed the pillowcase the elf wore.

"Dobby, I need you to do something for me. It's very important," Ron said, pleading in his voice.

"Certainly, Mr. Weasley. I must do what I'm told," Dobby said, though Ron could tell by Dobby's expression he wasn't going to like doing it.

Ron picked himself back up as he said, "Er… right. Listen, I need you to warn Harry Potter. Not right now, though. Tell him if he goes back to Hogwarts this year, he'll be in danger."

The elf gave a small squeal and began shaking his head ferociously. Ron finally calmed Dobby down enough for the elf to say, "But Dobby mustn't. Dobby is forbidden…"

"Please, Dobby," Ron pleaded before Dobby could finish his sentence. "His life is in danger."

Ron let Dobby finish putting the final touches on Mr. Malfoy's sandwich. He only hopped he'd agree to help. He would've done it himself, but then if anyone found out then they'd know he had overheard the conversation.

"Harry Potter was must brave. Dobby will warn Harry Potter, but with much punishment," Dobby said as he let his head fall, leaving Ron confused.

"Do you have to punish yourself?" Ron asked, thinking that since Mr. Malfoy had given orders to Dobby to do what he had said that this request could be done without Dobby having to punish himself for it.

"Yes, sir. Dobby likes Harry Potter, so the punishment will be worth it," Dobby said with a small smile.

After Mr. Malfoy and Dobby had left, Ron began to wonder about the last thing Dobby had said. Maybe his control over Dobby was limited and for a certain amount of time. Ron knew he wouldn't be able to order Dobby around for long. He then realized that maybe even though he had given Dobby an order while under his control, Dobby wouldn't be during the time he would get to Harry, therefore he would doing this on his own.

xxx

Later on that night, Ron decided to take matters into his own hands. Sure, breaking Harry out of his aunt and uncle's house was a bad idea. Even though it would mean Harry would surly not go to Hogwarts being locked in his wrong, they had gone too far in Ron's opinion. Ron snuck into his older twin's room and whispered, "George… Fred. Come on, wake up."

They both sat up and began rubbing their eyes, which freaked out Ron. The whole twin connection Fred and George had going on was a bit scary some times. They even finished each other's sentences.

"What are you going on about?" Fred asked with a yawn.

"You've got to help me rescue Harry," Ron said, making Fred and George suddenly wake up.

"Harry Potter?" George asked.

Ron looked down. He knew they would never agree to get. Fred and George were rule breakers and risk takers, but rescuing a Gryffindor who was supposed to be the enemy was something Ron didn't think they'd do.

"What for?" Fred asked, and to Ron's surprise, the two actually got up and began getting dressed.

"I think he could be in trouble," Ron said, his eyes not looking at either of the twins.

"It's dangerous when you start liking the enemy, little brother," George said with a wink, which made Ron give a small grin.

Ron then began to get aggravated as Fred and George started moving ever more slowly. He knew they must be doing this on purpose.

"Oh, will you just help me?" Ron spat out, seeing that it was all ready one on the morning.

"Mum and Dad aren't going to like this at all," Fred said as he pulled his jumper over his pajamas.

Ron, a bit angrily, said, "Do you think I care?"

"We better not regret this," George sighed as he got back from putting on his trainers.

"Thank you," Ron said.

Fred rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't think we'll be as agreeable next time," he said before they quietly left the room.

AN:

Wow! I actually met my deadline. That doesn't happen very often lol.


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet At Last

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 2 We Meet at Last

As Fred and George had predicted, their parents hadn't been too pleased with what they had done. Harry hadn't objected when he had been dropped off at the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't want them to be in more trouble than he imagined they all ready were in.

"You could've been caught," Mrs. Weasley had snapped at her sons. Ron had known then that he was going to get it from Fred and George, though surprisingly, it never happened.

Ron felt a jolt of excitement when he saw Hermione and Harry through the window of Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, Harry," he called as he entered the crowded book shop. Hermione and Harry smiled and waved at him.

As Ron reached them, Harry said, "I didn't think we'd see you."

"Neither did I," Ron replied.

They turned as they heard Mrs. Weasley say, "Why is it so… oh." She had just saw the advertisement that famous author, Gildory Lockharrt, would be signing copies of his newly published book, _Magical Me_.

"Mum, Dad, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," Ron said as his parents and younger sister walked up to them.

"Are you really?" Mr. Weasley asked, his voice sounding a little anxious. He then cleared his throat and extended his hand to Harry and Hermione. "Well, Ron's told us all about the two of you, of course."

"Really?" Harry asked as he let go of Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," a cold and familiar voice said.

Ron turned and silently moaned. It was Mr. Malfoy. His eyes grew when he saw Draco was standing next to him and immediately asked, "How was your holiday?"

"Brilliant," was all Draco said.

"A word, Arthur?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

Ron saw his dad nod and they left. Draco didn't waste any time in departing also.

After an awkward moment, Harry cleared his throat and said, "I can't thank you enough again for getting my out of my aunt and uncle's house."

Ron sighed and turned back from where he was watching Draco.

"Don't mention it," he said.

A girl in their year with short black hair, who was also happened to be in Ron's House, Slytherin, walked up them.

"Oh, hi, Ron. Didn't think I would be meeting you here," the girl said, not noticing the look Hermione was giving her.

"Hi, Pansy," Ron replied unenthusiastically.

As Pansy left, Hermione put her hands on her hips and said to Ron, "Pansy Parkinson?"

Ron glanced at Harry, who looked like he had a hint of a smile on his face.

"She's absolutely vile," he said he turned back to Hermione.

When Harry noticed Ron looking turned Draco again, he asked, "So, what's the deal with Malfoy?"

"Oh, he…" Ron began before gasping could be heard from outside.

The three walked out and saw Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley having a row as Mr. Weasley yelled, "How dare you?"

"Dad?" Ron asked in shock.

As Draco walked out, Mr. Malfoy grabbed his hand and they stormed off.

"You weren't kidding. They really do hate each other," Harry told Ron.

"Yeah, now I think Draco hates me, too," Ron sighed.

Hermione, to Ron's surprise, put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

xxx

Later on that night, Ron was getting ready for bed, his dad walked in to tell him goodnight. As he was leaving, Ron said, "Dad?"

"What is it, son?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ron looked down and took a deep breath. The last thing he needed on the night before going back to Hogwarts was to have his father angry at him.

"Was the fight with Mr. Malfoy in Diagon Alley serious?" Ron finally asked.

However, Mr. Weasley didn't get mad. Instead he told Ron, "You have nothing to worry about?"

"Really?" Ron asked, smiling when his father gave a grin. Having his dad smiling was a good thing.

"Yes, now get some rest. Tomorrow, you're going back to Hogwarts. I expect you to take care of your sister while there," Mr. Weasley said.

Ron wanted to complain, but didn't. He figured that his dad had told Fred, George, and Percy the same thing. Complain as he might, Ron knew, however, he would be very protective of Ginny, whether being told to or not.

"Yes, sir," Ron nodded.

Mr. Weasley straightened up some and said, "Good… brilliant." Ron wasn't sure how to take this.

"Are you sure everything is all right, Dad?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, everything's fine," Mr. Weasley assured him as his head reached for the doorknob.

Some how, though, Ron didn't know how well he trust his father about the present circumstances after his father left. It was very rare for his father and Mr. Malfoy to get into a row, especially in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Ron was woken up a couple of hours later by a small hand.

"Ron," the small voice said.

Yawning, Ron sat up and saw that it was Ginny, covered in her pink bathrobe.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked, somewhat irritated at her for waking him at… he didn't even know what the time was.

Looking at the clock, Ron saw that it was two in the morning.

Ginny looked down, her hands intertwined and fidgety, and said softly, "I can't sleep. I'm too nervous."

She couldn't sleep? So she thought she would wake up him, Ron thought angrily. No matter how much he loved her, he couldn't help but think of how annoying little sisters can be.

"What do you want me to do about it? Go back to bed," Ron said, pulled his covers back over him.

"Can I stay with you?" Ginny asked.

Was she kidding? Ron thirsted the covers forward, and was about to shout at her until he saw the look in her eyes.

"Oh, all right. Get in," Ron said.

He couldn't stand those big brown puppy dog eyes Ginny gave when she wanted something. But not that he looked at her more closely; Ron could honestly tell that Ginny wasn't being like this just to annoy him.

It reminded him almost of himself the night before going to Hogwarts for the first time. He had been nervous, too.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered as she pulled the covers to her.

Ron turned from her and sighed. What's a big brother to do?

AN:

I really love Ginny and Ron's relationship and wanted to explore it more.


	3. Chapter 3 The Flying Car

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 3 The Flying Car

Ron had been woken up by Ginny at eight in the morning the next morning. He rolled over as Ginny contiuned to poke at him.

"Get up. Breakfast is almost ready," Ginny told him for the tenth time.

They got to King's Cross late due to having to turn back around twice. First time was for Fred because he had forgotten his broomstick. The second was because Ginny had forgotten her diary.

"Follow us straight after, Ron," his mother told him before going through the barrier of platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Ron took a deep breath as he took one last look at the clock. It was ten seconds until the barrier would close. He would have to run fast. Right before his trolley almost collied with the barrier, the clock began to ring.

"No, no, no," Ron kept saying.

The clock had rung eleven. He had missed the train.

Looking around everywhere for some sign, there was only one thing he could think of. How else was he supposed to get to Hogwarts?

He muttered under his breath, "The car."

There was no other choice he could think of. He'd just have to be very careful not to be seen my any Muggles.

With that, Ron put his things back in the blue ford angoula, got into the car, and put the invisability shield on it. No one was supposed to how that his father had messed with an Muggle vechile. It went against his department's rules. If anyone were to find out, Mr. Weasley would have to be arrested. His department was responsible for getting rid of Mugg;e artifacts that wizards had bewitched.

xxx

When Ron landed the car next to an old looking tree, it spat Ron out. A second later, his truck and rat, Scabbers, were too being thrown from the car.

"What…" Ron began as the car started moving by itself.

It drove off into the Forbidden Forest, barely missing one of the tress's branches. Ron stopped when someone came out of the shadows. It was the Head of his House, Professor Snape.

He cleared his throat and said coolly, "Mr. Weasley, follow me."

"Yes, Professor Snape," Ron nodded, letting his head fall.

Ron followed Snape to his office. This couldn't be good, he thought, as they walked through the cold dungeons.

When they finally got there, it didn't but two second after the doors closed that Snape started to round on Ron.

"Do you have any idea foolishly you acted today? You were spotted by seven Muggles," Snaped snapped, throwing a copy of the evening edition of the Daily Prophet at him.

And sure enough, there was the car on the front page. Ron looked up and said, "I'm really sorry, Professor."

"You're lucky I'm only giving you detention," Snape said, ignoring Ron's apology completely.

"Yes, sir," Ron nodded several times. He was truly thankful that he had only been given detention. He hated to know what his punishment would be if he was someone like Harry Potter.

Professor Snape, who had been eyeing his unlit fireplace, turned back to Ron and said, "You didn't once think to just send an owl?"

Of course it would have been the perfect solution now that he thought about it, but then again, he hadn't had an owl to send. Thinking more about this, Ron realized that he should've just waited for parents to return and none of this would have happened.

"No, sir, I wasn't thinking," Ron said.

"Obviously. Now, leave," Snape told him.

Ron took a deep breath and left before Snape had a chance to change his mind about punishing him.

xxx

Ron had gone straight to the Slytherin common room. When he got to the boys' dormitory, he found a plate a sandwiches and a cup of Pumpkin Juice waiting for him.

"What were you thinking?" Draco asked as they got ready for bed.

Ron turned to him on confusion. Did he know what had happened?

Hoping that he was wrong, Ron asked, "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes as if it had been obvious what he was talking about.

"What possessed you fly a car all the way here?" Draco asked.

Ron moaned and looked down. So, Draco had found out. But if Draco knew, did everyone else know, too?

"Does the whole school know?" Ron asked anxiously.

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed as he got in bed and said, "What do you think?"

xxx

Ron's eyes fell on Hermione and Harry, and to his surprise, they didn't look mad at him.

"Ron," Hermione called, and Ron smiled as he walked towards them.

He was thankful Harry and Hermione seemed to be on good terms with him again. They must have felt sorry for him after he had gotten the Howler this morning from his mother. He had sunk so low in his seat that his chin was touching his stomach.

"What happened?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't have flown that car just for the fun of it," Harry said.

Ron looked at him in shock. Apparently, Harry knew Ron better than he thought.

"The barrier closed before I could get through it," Ron explained.

"Why didn't you just send an owl?" Hermione asked.

Ron gave her a look that said that had all ready gone through his mind.

"You're starting to sound like Professor Snape," he told her, and her eyes widened, looking offended.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"I have detention," Ron said as they began walking to their next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. "He hasn't said what I have to do or how long I have it for. I wouldn't be surprised if it's for the entire school year or longer."

Actually, Ron thought later, he wouldn't even be surprised if it was for the rest of his time at Hogwarts.

AN:

Another chapter done.


	4. Chapter 4 The Slytherin Keeper

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 4 The Slytherin Keeper

Draco's eyes grew at Ron's news. Tryouts for the new Slytherin Keeper had taken place earlier in the day. Draco watched as Ron stopped most of the Quaffles that were thrown at him.

"You're Keeper?" Draco asked excitedly.

Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Team captain, hadn't told them after tryouts who had actually made it.

Ron nodded and smiled. Draco looked down and saw that Ron had his broom in his hand. He was heading back out for practice.

"Yeah, and practice's right now. Come and watch," Ron said.

They were far away from being best friends again, but Ron thought that this was a start.

"Welcome to the team, Weasley," one of the Chasers said to Ron.

Ron smiled and replied, "Thanks." The team seemed to be nice enough to him, though this was only because he was with them and not in another House.

Flint then walked up to them and put an arm around Ron and asked, "So, do you think you could get Potter to tell you some of the Gryffindor team's secrets?"

Ron's heart sank. He knew this had all been too good to be true. They just wanted him on the team because they knew he talked to Harry and thought they would able to use him to get inside information for the team.

"Is that the real reason I made the team?" Ron asked, his head falling forward.

He looked back up when one of the other members of the team, a Beater, started to laugh. This made him feel even worse until the person said, "No, he got the idea afterwards believe it or not."

Ron had been busy eyes Draco after this comment that they hadn't notice another House team approaching them until they heard say, "Well, what do we have here?"

Ron and Draco turned and saw the Gryffindor Team walking towards them, their captain, Oliver Wood, looking furious.

"Gryffindor has the pitch reserved," Wood said.

Flint gave a smirk and pulled a piece a parchment from inside his robes.

"I have a note. We need to train our new Keeper," he said.

Giving a laugh, Wood said, "Really? Who is it?"

It didn't take long for Harry in spot Ron. Hermione, who Ron hadn't noticed was standing to the side, had her mouth open in shock.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a step closer, looked Ron straight in the eyes, and said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ron didn't have time to stop Draco what he said next.

Taking a step closer, Draco said, "He doesn't have to answer to you, you filthy, little Mudblood."

Harry took out his wand, but before he could anything, Ron had his out, yelled something, and fell to the ground, totally forgetting his wand wasn't working properly.

"Ron," he heard people shouting. Everything was dark. When Ron finally came to, the first thing he saw was Hermione and Ron's faces.

"Ron, are you all right?" Hermione asked as she helped Harry pick him up.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital wing," Harry said.

"I…" Ron began, but he couldn't finish his sentence because a slug had suddenly come up, and everyone back away. Hermione and Harry only looked away because they were still holding Ron upright, therefore, unable to move without moving Ron as well.

Madam Pomfrey immediately took Ron when she saw Harry and Hermione walking into the hospital wing. She laid him in the nearest bed and handed him a bucket.

"What happened?" she asked Harry and Hermione, but they couldn't answer her because they didn't know. Ron hadn't told them that his wand wasn't working.

"Wand… backfired," Ron said weakly.

The three turned to Ron as he slowly sat up.

"I don't know what spell he used, but he was trying to hex Draco Malfoy," Harry started to explain to Madam Pomfrey.

Ron looked down as Madam Pomfrey looked at him heatedly and said, "What on Earth were you trying to do that for?"

"He called… Hermione… a…" Ron began, but couldn't say the words, and they knew it wasn't just because of the slugs that continued to come out of his mouth.

"Yes?" Madam Pomfrey urged.

"He called me a Mudblood," Hermione finally said when Ron shook his head, obviously not going to say it.

"He did not," Madam Pomfrey gasped, and then she covered her mouth.

Hermione and Harry looked confused, and Ron knew they had no clue what the meaning of the meant.

"What's a… Mud…" Harry and Hermione began to ask, but Ron cut them off.

"It's a foul name," Ron snapped.

Madam Pomfrey, who had seemed to regain herself, looked confusingly at Ron and saud, "Yes, but you're… oh, never mind." It was clear to Ron that he assumed that since he was a Slytherin, he would have no problem with the name. "I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for the slugs to stop coming out, Mr. Weasley."

With that, she left the three alone.

"I can't believe you need that, Ron," Hermione said admiringly to Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and replied, "He insulted you." He was trying to act causally, but he felt his cheeks get warmer. "He should know that he insults one of my friends, he's insulting me."

Harry was smiling when Ron looked at him. Ron was then caught off guard when Hermione gave a squeal he wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Ron," she cried, his words obviously having an affect on her.

Ron was released the next day.

xxx

The first night back in his dormitory hadn't been a good one for Ron.

"I can't believe you…" Draco began.

Ron turned angrily at Draco and yelled, "Shut up!"

Why did Draco have to keep giving him a hard time about being friends Hermione and Harry?

Draco eyebrows leveled and asked Ron, "Have they brainwashed you or something?"

Ron rolled his eyes and got in bed, wanting to sleep.

"I said, shut it," he said before pulling the covers over him

"Fine, but whatever you're going through right now… I hope it ends soon," Draco retorted.

So much for being friends again, Ron thought, as he closed his eyes a drifted to sleep.

AN:

I'm trying to make these chapters longer, I really am.


	5. Chapter 5 Slytherin Verus Slytherin

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 5 Slytherin Versus Slytherin

Ron walked into the common room and saw everyone gathered around the bulletin board and whispering excitedly.

He walked up to one boy and asked him, "What's going on?"

"Professor Lockhart's having a Dueling Club tomorrow," the boy who he only knew was a first year explained.

This didn't surprise Ron one bit. Mrs. Norris being attacked was one thing, but when a first year Gryffindor turned up Petrified, that had changed things entirely.

Ron then went to the hospital wing to see Harry, who had been attacked by one of the Bludgers during the last Quidditch match.

"How are you feeling," he asked Harry as he down next to Hermione. It would have been no problem for Madam Pomfrey to mean Harry's broken arm, but Professor Lockhart, who thought he could do it on his own, ended up making every bone on Harry's arm disappear.

Ron's mouth fell open as Harry began to tell them about his late night visitor and what he had found out.

"The elf did what?" Ron asked in shock. He didn't know Dobby would go to such lengths to get Harry out of Hogwarts.

"He's the one who bewitched that Bludger," Harry said.

He sounded as if he still couldn't believe it himself.

"I don't believe it," said Hermione.

Ron just listened to Harry's story, not mentioning the fact that he was the one that told Dobby to warn Harry in the first place.

xxx

Ron was woken up later that time by a poking in his ribs. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Dobby who had been poking at him

He looked furiously at the elf and said, "Dobby!"

Ron glanced over at Draco's bed, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

"Dobby has tried and failed, sir, to get Harry Potter to leave Hogwarts," Dobby said.

"I told you to warn him, not kill him," Ron replied angrily. He didn't remember ever telling Dobby to hurt Harry.

"Kill? Dobby would never kill Harry Potter, sir," the elf said sadly.

Ron crossed his arms, looked away, and muttered, "Could've fooled me."

"Dobby is sorry, sir," Dobby apologized.

"Yes, well, I'm sure Harry would like it if you didn't try to save his life again," Ron said.

"Yes, sir. Of course," Dobby nodded.

"Thank you," Ron said.

Ron's head hit his pillow and was fast asleep in five minutes.

xxx

Pansy took advantage when she saw Harry and Hermione waking behind her as they made their way to the Dueling Club the following day.

"Hi, Ron," she called.

When Ron turned and saw who it was, he said, "Oh hi, Pansy." He had hoped to see Hermione and Harry.

"You're going to the practice too?" Pansy asked hopefully.

Ron gave a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't Pansy get the hint and leave him alone?

"Sure, I thought it would be interesting. Have you seen Hermione or Harry?" Ron asked, hoping that this would give her a clue that he didn't want to be with her.

However, she didn't, and simply said, "No."

Ron looked down and took a deep breath. Maybe they weren't coming.

"Oh," was all he could say as they entered the Great Hall. All the tables were lined up as one.

"What does she think she's playing at?" Ron heard Hermione ask from behind him. He smiled and decided to act like he hadn't heard her.

He wanted to know what Hermione thought about Pansy.

"Who?" Ron then heard Harry ask Hermione.

"Who do you…" Hermione began, but Ron wouldn't know what was coming next because they had been cut off.

"Everyone, gather round," Professor Lockhart called.

Ron thought this was the perfect time to turn to Hermione and Harry.

He smiled and turned to face them and said, "Thought I heard…"

But he was interrupted by Pansy saying, "Ron."

He turned irritably back at her.

"Just shove off, Pansy," Ron snapped. She ran off to join a group of Slytherin girls in her year.

Hermione, looking confused, asked, "Oh, you don't fancy her?"

"Fancy… Hermione, please," Ron said, laughing as if this was the first that he was hearing this, "She's an absolute hag."

"Mr. Weasley," Professor Lockhart called, and Ron knew he was in trouble for sure.

"Yes?" Ron asked, looking apprehensively up at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Would you and Mr. Potter mind coming up here for practice?" Professor Lockhart wondered.

Now it was it was Harry's turn to look curious.

"That would be unwise," the cold voice of Professor Snape said. "They'll surely try to kill each other. "Ron and Harry looked at each other, more confused than ever now. "How about Mr. Malfoy?" Snape suggested.

"Very well," Professor Lockhart said. As Harry walked past him, Ron could hear Lockhart whisper, "Good luck."

As Professor Lockhart counted to three, Draco yelled "Serpensortia."

A snake came out of Draco's wand and it began to move towards Harry. Hermione held back Ron from intervening, whispering franticly at him, "Ron, no!"

Ron's eyes grew as hissing now began to exit from Harry's mouth. He didn't know what he was saying, but he knew it was Parseltounge.

"What are you playing at?" Ron demanded when Snape finally got rid of the snake.

Harry's eyebrows leveled and asked, "What?" Ron back away as Harry tried to make his way towards him.

"Stay away from me!" he said, and Ron ran out of the Great Hall.

He ran straight to his dormitory.

Some time later, Ron heard the door to the dormitory open and a voice saying, "Ron…"

It was Draco to Ron's surprise.

"You stay way from me, too, Draco," Ron warned him. "I know you were trying to hurt me."

"Can I at least talk?" Draco asked.

Ron said as he let his head hit the pillow and said "I suppose. Though, I don't know why."

"Professor Snape put me up to it," Draco explained.

"You think I'm going to believe that," Ron asked with a slight laugh.

Ron sat up as Draco took a step closer and said. "But it's true! He wanted to see if Potter would jump in to save you, and he was right." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Bet he wasn't expecting him to start talking to the snake," Ron said darkly. Their eyes met as Draco turned back to Ron.

"That was a shock to the whole school," Draco said.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Ron asked. Draco shook his head.

"What?"

"Everyone's going to think he's the Heir of Slytherin," Ron said.

His head fell. Even though he knew it was impossible that Harry was petrifying people, not everyone would see it as he did know that it as known Harry could talk to snakes. It still scared Ron some about finding this out about his friend.


	6. Chapter 6 The Taken Weasley

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 6 The Taken Weasley

Ron was looking for anyone to ask them why the Qudditch match had been cancelled a couple of hours before. He rounded a corner knocked into someone. When he looked around to see who the other person it was, he found it was Harry, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he helped Harry get up. When Ron got a better look at Harry's face, it looked like he had been crying also.

"Ron, its Hermione. She… she's…" Harry began, but he couldn't finish.

"She's what?" Ron demanded, taking Harry by the shoulders. He would never forgive himself is she was…

Harry, with tear threatening to come out, said, "She's been Petrified!"

"What?" Ron gasped. Even though he knew what Harry was going to say, he hadn't prepared himself to hear them come out, "No!"

"That's why the Quidditch match was cancelled today," Harry explained, answering Ron's initial reason for running in the corridors in the first place.

Ron then ran past Harry, a reason for running in his mind.

"What are you going?" Harry asked.

"Hospital wing to see Hermione," Ron answered without looking back.

Madam Pomfrey looked scandalized as Ron came running in.

"Mr. Weasley…" she began before being cut off by Ron.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey," Ron begged. "I need to see Hermione Granger."

Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtfully at Ron and said, "She's…"

"I know," Ron said, cutting her off again. "I just want to see her."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and looked down.

"Very well," she said.

Madam Pomfrey led Ron to Hermione's bed at the far end of the wing, and then left to her office.

"Oh, Hermione," Ron muttered, and without thinking, took her stone-feeling hand. "Professor Sprout should have the draft any day now."

xxx

Ron was walking around the corridors in complete shock. He wished that there was something he could do to bring Hermione back.

As Ron walked with his head down, he heard someone say, "Ron…" When he looked up, he saw that it was Harry.

"She's so still," Ron said.

"Yeah, she is," Harry replied a bit anxiously. "Listen, do you mind coming with me to the staff room?"

"What for?" Ron asked, finally looked at him.

Harry looked better now, almost hopeful.

"I think I may know where the Chamber of Secrets is," he said.

Ron's eyes lit up and asked, "You do?" This was big… really big. Finding the Chamber of Secrets would solve everything.

"Yes," Harry nodded, smiling at the grin that was now on Ron's face.

"Come on, then. Let's go," Ron said.

Harry, with Ron's hand wrapped tight around his, stopped and said, "Wait, they're coming out." They had just come upon the staff room.

They kept to the shadows as the staff started filing out.

"So, it's true?" Madam Pomfrey asked Professor McGonagall. "A student's been taken into the chamber?"

"Yes, I am afraid it is true," Professor McGonagall said, her head falling.

"Who has the monster taken?" the little Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, asked.

As Ron and Harry drew closer, Professor McGonagall sighed, looked back up, and said, "Ginny Weasley."

Harry covered Ron's mouth, seeing that Ron already had his mouth open, ready to speak.

"A pure-blood Slytherin?" Harry asked under his breath. It didn't make sense. The monser up to this point was only attacking Muggle-borns.

"This is revenge I tell you," Ron said, shaking all over.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

Ron turned to Harry, eyes glassy, and said, "I was supposed to bring you to the Dark Lord last year."

This confused Harry, because Ron had done this.

"I remember, but you did," Harry sad.

Ron was now beginning to walk very fast, not even knowing where he was going. Running his heads through his flaming red hair, he said, "Yeah, but somehow, he knew I didn't want to, and so now he's taking it out on my sister."

"You can't be sure of that," Harry said, trying to cal Ron down.

"Yeah, well, it's sort of hard not to think that right now," Ron sighed, and then stopped, realizing he didn't know where he was going. He was supposed to be following Harry to the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron apologized to Harry and set off to the chamber. They gasped when they ran into their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Oh, Mr. Potter… Mr. Weasley," Professor Lockhart said, "What are you two doing out in the corridors at this time?"

"Please, Mr. Lockhart," Harry begged. "We have some information that might help you with the monster."

Lockhart looked shocked. He was barely able to say, "You think…"

"What about my sister?" Ron demanded.

"I'm sorry, but…" Lockhart began before Ron and Harry got right in his face.

"You're a fraud," Ron yelled.

Lockhart step back and said, "Now, boys, don't…"

Harry snorted and turned away with Ron.

"We'll find Ginny on our own," he said.

Lockhart step forward and took Ron's wand from him. They eyes grew in terror.

"I can't let you do that," Lockhart said, pointing the wand at them. "Obliviate!"

But they didn't fell anything. Harry and Ron slowly opened their eyes and found the professor on the ground.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Ron picked up his wand. Ron figured the wand must have backfired like it had been he had tried to curse Draco.

Lockhart moaned and sat up. He took one look at Ron and Harry and said, "Hello, and you are…"

"Ron Wealsey," Ron answered.

"And who am I?" Lockhart asked.

"It backfired," Harry realized.

"Come on, let's go," Ron urged Harry. "Someone will find him."

AN:

One more chapter to go.


	7. Chapter 7 The Last Word

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 7 The Last Word

Ron was standing in Professor Dumbledore's office. It was hard to believe that only a couple of hours ago, he had been left helpless to do anything due to a cave in. Ron had to wait for Harry to return with his sister.

Dumbledore had set Harry outside to wait, saying he needed to talk to Ron. Ron became nervous as the Headmaster walked closer to him and said, "Mr. Weasley, you have yet again proven yourself a loyal and trustworthy friend."

"How?" Ron asked, finally like he hadn't done anything at all.

"You stayed true to Harry when so few were. I know it took time," Dumbledore said as Ron's mouth began to open to protest, "but you came around."

And then something crossed Ron's mind, and he asked, "Where's me sister and Professor Lockhart?" He figured Ginny was in the hospital wing, but he knew if their mum had it their way, Ginny would be home on bed.

"Miss Weasley is in the hospital wing recovering. Gildory, I'm afraid, as suffered memory loss and has been transferred to St. Mungo's," Dumbledore said. Ron felt guilty due to the fact it was his wand that had done the damage, but felt better when he heard Dumbledore laugh a little.

Ron then got the feeling that the Headmaster knew what had happened. However, Ron wasn't surprised and just said, "Oh."

"Now go enjoy the feast. Harry will be done after we have some words," Dumbledore explained.

"Yes, sir," Ron nodded.

As Ron walked out and saw Harry, he and Harry couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough for saving Ginny," Ron said.

Harry shook his head and said, "Don't mention it."

"If those bloody rocks wouldn't have fallen, I'd've been right along side you," Ron sighed.

"I know," Harry admitted, and Ron waved to Harry as he entered Dumbledore's office.

After Ron sat at the Slytherin table for a few minutes, picking at his food, Draco's eyes grew as he looked towards the entrance and said, "Look who it is."

Ron's eyes grew when he saw who was standing at the entrance.

"Hermione," he gasped.

Hermione looked at him and she smiled. She started running towards him and yelled, "Ron!"

Not caring if anyone was looking or saying anything, Ron ran the rest of the way and wrapped Hermione in his arms.

As realization hit Ron, he slowly let go of Hermione.

"I'm so happy you're back," he said.

Hermione still had a smile of her face and said, "Me, too." She then looked towards the Gryffindor table. "Where's Harry? He's not…"

"No," Ron assured her, "he's with Dumbledore right now."

"Oh, thank goodness. How's your sister," Hermione asked.

"She's in the hospital wing resting," Ron said.

Hermione sighed in relief and said, "I'm so glad to three of you made it out all right."

"So I am," Ron said with his smile bigger than ever now.

xxx

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were now back at King's Cross Station.

Hermione eyed her parents, turned back to Harry and Ron and said, "Write this summer. You promise?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"Ron?" Hermione asked when he hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, every week," he said sarcastically. Did she really think that his parents would let him borrow their owl to send her letters?

"Ha, ha, very funny," Hermione said, and Ron knew then she understood.

"I'll try," he admitted, making Hermione smile.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley called.

"That's Mum," he sighed, "I hope I see you in Diagon Alley!"

"Bye," Hermione and Harry waved.

Ron watched as Harry turned to find his uncle behind him.

"Come on, boy," he heard Harry uncle's say.

Ron had never seen Harry's family before. He now understood why Harry couldn't stand them. Just the way they looked at him was enough to want to run away.

AN:

Well, that's all for this part. I hope you enjoyed. I'm still working on part three, and I don't know long it'll be before I could post it.


End file.
